


After Hours

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Set after the game that Jamie high-sticked Tyler in the face
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Tyler’s _pissed_. They went into that stupid game playoff-confident, sure that they were going to win, only to be blown out of the water. And Jamie _high sticked him in the face_. He goes through his post game as quick as he can, snapping at everyone that tries to talk to him, and goes home to wallow with his dogs.

He’s just settled down on the couch to watch some boring, mindless show to try to take his mind off things when his doorbell rings. The dogs go running to the front door, but Tyler knows that, this late, either something terrible has happened or it’s a teammate coming to wallow with him. Or, more specifically, it’s Jamie coming to wallow with him. If the former, he doesn’t think he can handle any more bad news. If the latter, he doesn’t particularly want to see Jamie right now.

But Jamie, of course, knows this. He rings the doorbell three more times until Tyler’s sure that he’s not going away until they talk. Still, he just walks over and unlocks the door before heading back to the couch. He hears the door open behind him and Jamie seems to take some time to pet the dogs before he follows Tyler into the living room. Tyler doesn’t look at him, but his entire attention is focused on Jamie standing tense next to the couch.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Jamie starts and Tyler’s suddenly on his feet, pacing back and forth, all of his furious, anxious energy needing a release.

“What is _going on_ with you lately?” Tyler shouts, watching as Jamie inches closer and closer to where he’s pacing, like he’s going to stop him. “You’re getting game misconducts and hitting your own teammates, now?”

“You know they were both accidents.” Jamie’s tone is snippy and Tyler whirls on him, stalks toward Jamie until he can jab a finger against his chest.

“Oh, no, don’t you even think about getting angry at _me_.” Tyler grits out. “You gave me a black eye! You need to get it together Jamie! We _need you_. You’re the captain and if you’re doing stupid stuff then we’re all going to fall apart.” Jamie seems to deflate before Tyler’s eyes, and Tyler can suddenly see just how exhausted he is.

“Ty, please. Can we do this another time?” he practically begs. Tyler wants to agree, but he’s still so angry that he’s shaking.

“That was so humiliating.” His voice comes out wobbly, and Jamie reaches up with both hands to cup Tyler’s face. Even though he doesn’t want to, Tyler turns into the contact and soaks up the warmth of Jamie’s touch.

“It was,” Jamie agrees. “We’re a better team than that. And we’re going to do better next time, okay? _I’m_ going to do better.” Tyler lets himself tip forward until his forehead is resting on Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie’s arms go around him.

“Win as a team, lose as a team,” Tyler mumbles, suddenly so tired he could fall asleep right here. “You gave me a black eye,” he repeats.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jamie brushes a kiss against Tyler’s temple and holds him a little tighter. “Let me make it up to you?” Tyler starts to agree but a yawn forces itself past his lips.

“Tomorrow?” he asks, pulling back to smile at Jamie. Jamie leans down and presses kiss to Tyler’s lips.

“Whenever you want, Ty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't meant to be a second chapter, but then I got this prompt and that's what it ended up being:  
> "Would it be okay to request some bennguin fluff like maybe just a relaxing day for the two of them together?"

"I told you we'd do better next time," Jamie crows, walking into Tyler's house the morning after their win against Chicago. Tyler rolls his eyes, but smiles up at Jamie from his spot on the couch.

"You didn't hit anyone, _and_ you assisted my goal?" Tyler teases. "Things are on the up-and-up for you, I guess." Jamie crosses over to the couch and settles down next to Tyler, pressed against him from shoulder to knee. Tyler relaxes against him, idly petting Marshall with his foot.

"Did you go for your run already?" Jamie asks. Tyler hums a confirmation, shifting around so he can lay his head on Jamie's shoulder. They fall silent, letting the sounds of whatever's playing on the TV wash over them. Coach decided to make skate this morning optional before they fly out to North Carolina that afternoon, and Tyler and Jamie have decided not to go. They need a day to cool off and regroup. Tyler's being reminded more and more frequently that he's not 20 years old anymore and his pre-game naps have been getting longer and longer. If they're going to make a playoff push, they need to be taking care of themselves more than ever.

"We're gonna do it this year," Tyler says confidently.

"Hmm?" Jamie asks, distracted by the TV. Tyler sits up enough to look Jamie in the eyes.

"The cup. We're gonna do it this year," he says again. Jamie smiles at him and Tyler's glad that Jamie's never been overly superstitious. A lot of the other guys would get mad at him for saying something like that out loud, but Tyler believes in making his own way.

"You think so?" There's a hint of insecurity in Jamie's tone and Tyler doesn't like it.

"I'm gonna make it happen," Tyler promises. "You and I are gonna lift the cup together someday."

"You've already lifted the cup once," Jamie deflects, looking away from Tyler. That's not gonna fly. Tyler reaches out and grabs Jamie by the chin, turning him so they're making eye contact again.

"And it was awesome," he agrees. "But I was 19 years old playing for an organization that hated me. It would mean more to lift the cup with you and know that I've earned it. That _we've_ earned it."

"Fuck the Blues," Jame says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

" _Fuck the Blues_ ," Tyler agrees emphatically. He leans up to kiss Jamie, just a quick peck, before snuggling back down next to him.

They stay like that for a couple hours and Tyler's just so perfectly _content_. He never thought he would get to have this. He embraced the party boy image and he figured he would have to play that role until he retired, but with Jamie he's allowed to just _be_. No expectations. No responsibilities. Just to exist in the same place and be happy.

Not that he doesn't love dragging Jamie with him on a night out every once in awhile, but he's pretty happy to leave partying for the offseason.

Around lunchtime, Jamie fights his way out of Tyler's grasp and goes to make them food. Tyler has flashes of when he first moved to Dallas and he would spend every night eating with Jamie and Jordie. They were the ones that really made Dallas home. Even with Jordie gone, Tyler can't imagine being anywhere else.

After lunch, Tyler pulls Jamie right back to the couch, determined to relax until they have to leave. This time, he lays his head in Jamie's lap, practically purring when Jamie runs his hand through Tyler's hair. The dogs pile on and Tyler enjoys the feeling of being surrounded by the people- and dogs- that he loves.

He's pretty sleepy by the time that they have to get ready for their flight. He groans when Jamie shoves him off the couch and onto the floor.

"Wha'd you do that for?" he asks, pushing himself to his feet.

"Only way to get your lazy ass up," Jamie teases. Tyler groans again but goes to grab his travel bag, setting it by the front door next to Jamie's. They decide to take the dogs for a quick walk around the block before they go. Tyler _hates_ leaving them and they're going to be gone for 5 days this trip. They deserve a little love before he goes.

When they finally get on the plane, they get some knowing looks from their teammates. He's fully relaxed after a full day of doing nothing with Jamie and he knows his face is doing something soft and happy.

"Have a good day?" Klinger asks with a wink. Tyler grins back at him and reaches out for a fist bump.

"You know it," he agrees, moving on to sit by Jamie. He nudges Jamie to get his attention before he puts on his headphones. "6 points."

"6 Points," Jamie agrees.

"We're gonna beat the Canes, then we're gonna beat the Bruins, and then we're going to go embarrass St. Louis on _their_ home ice."

"Fuck the Blues," Jame says, grinning.

" _Fuck the Blues_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to nofunbre  
> As soon as I saw Jamie get hit, I knew I had to continue. This may end up going through the end of the road trip if they keep going on like this

"What the fuck, Jamie?" Tyler asks, laughing, as soon as Jamie opens his hotel room door. Jamie throws his hands up in an "I don't know" gesture with an exasperated sigh before moving back to let Tyler in. Tyler drops his bag next to Jamie's on the floor, having decided that he's going to stay in Jamie's room tonight, and goes over to insert himself into Jamie's space. He pulls Jamie down so he can get a closer look at the cut by his eye while Jamie rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop hovering. You were doing it during the game, too," Jamie grumbles. He doesn't try to pull away, though, so Tyler's not really worried about it.

"We almost match now," Tyler grins, finally letting him go. "Your left eye and my right eye. We're symmetrical."

"That's a five dollar word, coming from you." Jamie teases, moving to lay on the bed and turning on the TV. Tyler narrows his eyes and puts his hands on his hips, a little stung.

"Too bad it wasn't me that hit you in the face," he mutters. Jamie doesn't even look at him, eyes trained on the highlights of the Blackhawks/Blues game. "You're kinda being a dick right now," Tyler says pointedly. "You know we won the game, right? Kinda destroyed them? You assisted my goal. Ringing any bells?" Jamie finally turns his head toward Tyler and holds out a hand. Tyler doesn't move.

"Sorry, Ty. St. Louis won again tonight and I just- I really want to beat them." Tyler deflates, laying next to Jamie and lacing their fingers together. Tyler knows the pressure Jamie puts on himself to win, especially when they're so close to the playoffs again.

"We said 6 points this trip, right? We already have 2. Just think about that," Tyler reminds him. "And we play Boston next. That usually gets you fired up." Jamie's face darkens.

"Why do we have to play my two least favorite teams back to back?" Jamie asks. "If we lose to Boston I'm gonna be pissed." Tyler laughs and brings their linked hands up to kiss Jamie's knuckles.

"We're gonna beat Boston for me and then we're gonna beat St. Louis for you," Tyler promises. "And then we don't have to see either one of them for the rest of the season."

"I haven't scored a goal in the last 7 games," Jamie says quietly. "Not since my hat trick."

"You're still the leading goal scorer on the team," Tyler reminds him. "The whole team is doing well, it doesn't fall just on your shoulders to get the goals." Tyler pops his head up to look at Jamie. "Is that why you've been trying to fight everyone recently?" Jamie flushes and Tyler sits up.

"Quit being a dummy," Tyler orders, poking Jamie in the chest.

"I feel like we already had this conversation," Jamie says, batting Tyler's hand away.

"We did. Quit being a dummy and we'll quit having this conversation. Win as a team, lose as a team, remember?" Tyler lays back down and Jamie rolls on his side to face him. "Stop hogging all the blame. And besides, we won."

"You're right," Jamie agrees, leaning over to kiss Tyler. Tyler loops one arm around his neck to keep him there, tugging at him until Jamie's hovering over him, using his weight to press Tyler into the bed.

As Jamie's hands starts wandering, Tyler breaks the kiss just long enough to ask, "4 points?"

"Yeah," Jamie agrees. "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is all self-serving hate of the Blues and Bruins.


End file.
